


Ibaraki's Valentine's Day Adventure

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Background Relationships, Chocolate, Cu Alter is soft for one person, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ibaraki is helpful just this once, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sweet, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: A shimmery cellophane bag plopped into her lap unceremoniously, startling her from thought as she twisted to look up at whoever had gifted her the bag. Cu Alter stared down at her, neutral expression lacking any give away to what he was thinking; he wasn't the type to give gifts or sweets, he tended to avoid the festivities if at all possible.Ibaraki learns a few new things about the strongest Berserker in Chaldea and tries to be nice for once and help fix the mess he's put himself into. After all, it's an Oni's nature to encourage selfish behavior.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Ibaraki's Valentine's Day Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I was intending to post this all the way back in February during the Hanging Gardens event but I spent so much time grinding for Cu Alter's Valentine event (Because someone thought random luck was a good idea in this Gacha Hell), that this got pushed way to the back of the WIPs folder and I just finally finished it.
> 
> This also has some Headcanons about the big boy because of his Interlude dialogue and his insistence he's only a weapon and doesn't need food or drink. He is a Tsundere. I swear to God.

The seasonal giving of sweets was possibly one of Ibaraki's favorite human holidays; the flashy red bits and baubles, pink wrappers, and various heart shaped items piled up during this particular part of the year and she relished in it. There were almost enough treats to sate her craving of sugar and sweet but much to her dismay she always diminished her hoard much quicker than she'd like, so any opportunity to add more sweets was a welcome one.

A shimmery cellophane bag plopped into her lap unceremoniously, startling her from thought as she twisted to look up at whoever had gifted her the bag. Cu Alter stared down at her, neutral expression lacking any give away to what he was thinking; he wasn't the type to give gifts or sweets, he tended to avoid the festivities if at all possible. 

"Haa? What's this for?" She grinned, pulling at a delicate, ruby red ribbon that tied the colorful print of hearts on the bag all together. It definitely wasn't a gift made by him, too much effort and color, Cu Alter was not the type for pastels nor flashy colors and hearts. 

"..." A pensive glare, eyeing her as he mulled over his own words as Ibaraki pulled out a chocolate, delighting in the craftsmanship. It was definitely dark chocolate, molded into hearts but a cute bunny character print had been seeped into the surface. The method went beyond Ibaraki as she popped a morsel into her mouth and hummed in pleasure; bittersweet and a little spicy, probably cinnamon or chili flake it coated the tongue beautifully.

"Mmhm!" She reached for another piece and noted the older berserker's slightly unnerving stare, as if he was accessing her for a meal. 

"...yes?" She murmured shifting to pull the bag closer to her person, he had given them to her as a gift and she wasn't going to share, once they'd landed in her lap they were as good as eaten. 

"...what do they taste like?" 

"Eh!? Taste? Shouldn't you know?" She questioned incredulously, working on the assumption he had made them, knowing full well he hadn't, no way she was offering a piece at this point!

"No...I don't. You like them though, what do they taste like or rather what does chocolate taste like?" He grunted rounding the couch she was perched on. Ibaraki balked, eyes flying wide 

"What does chocolate-?" She shook her head in disbelief and frowned trying to comprehend how or why Cu Alter wouldn't know what chocolate tasted like. "Chocolate tastes...well, it tastes sweet usually. This chocolate however was kinda bittersweet and spicy all the same." She purred showing him a toothy smirk, 

"Melted in the mouth just right, coated the tongue, whoever made this surely is a master chocolatier." Ibaraki popped another piece in her mouth and shuddered happily. Cu watched her reaction, curiosity swimming eerily in cold calculation. She frowned, glancing to the chocolate and huffing out her irritation, fishing out a smaller piece and offering it to him, lamenting the loss. 

Cu faltered, glowering at the tiny sweet in her hand and reached for it as if it would burn him. He slipped it past his lips and chewed slowly, Ibaraki waited intrigued to see his reaction of the bitter spicy sweet. He frowned, deep and solemn, swallowing thickly before looking at the bag of sweets. 

"Thank you, Ibaraki." He turned, leaving her perplexed in the common room, he hadn't reacted the way she'd expected, it was good chocolate! Perhaps he wasn't a fan of dark chocolate, or maybe the spice. She devoured half the bag, promising to stash the last bit in order to make her hoard last past White's day this year. 

Her master presented her with more sweets later in the week, praising her for not raiding the kitchen during the chocolate frenzy and being patient for her treats. Ibaraki basked in the attention and accepted the colorful shimmery cellophane...tied with a pretty red bow. A wave of something strange washed over her as she recognized the print of the bag and the shade of ribbon; she tore into the bag but was gentle with the ribbon and popped a heart-shaped treat into her mouth. 

The rabbit character was missing but a dried strawberry piece added a sweet crunch to the milky confection. Ritsuka grinned ear to ear at Ibaraki's verbal delight of the treat and the sheer amount of them,

"I wanted to reward you, you've been patient and very helpful picking up the slack with so many servants vying to make sweets. How do they taste? I made a big batch to cover most of the servants but I find your opinion the most honest.” Her smile widened and Ibaraki had to force hers ever so slightly. Why in the world would Cu Alter give her master’s chocolate meant for him...to her?

“It's very good Master, the sweet crisp of the strawberry is a very nice touch, otherwise it melted in the mouth just right and coated the tongue, very lovely.” she purred, not really needing to make a show of her enjoyment about the chocolate; if Ritsuka ever stopped being Chaldea’s master she needed to pursue a career in confectionery. Satisfied with her answer, Ritsuka took her leave and allowed Ibaraki to enjoy her spoils, explaining she had many more chocolates to distribute otherwise she was convinced servants would riot. 

The oni hurried back to her room to compare; Cu’s chocolate had been a different batch with a little more effort put behind it, she was certain but that didn’t explain why the older berserker would just give it away, it was chocolate from master! A rare treat only received around this holiday, so why? It was a well-known fact he didn’t participate and if he just handed it off because he wanted to sit out, rude!

Ibaraki dug out the matching bag, assessing the contents again and studying the darker chocolate when she noticed what appeared to be a slip of paper hidden in the sweets. Curiosity thoroughly peaked she dug around until she felt the slip of paper and retrieved it; it was a soft, rosy pink color with a floral embossed pattern she could feel on the pads of her fingers; it took a moment for the words written in neat print to register as she read them over, her train of thought derailing as understanding crashed over her and a surprised squeak escaped her.

_ I love you. _

Cu’s chocolate was doubling as a love confession and he had just handed it off to Ibaraki like it wasn’t shit!? She stood, passionate anger coursing through her

“How dare he!? Master poured her heart into making his chocolates and he dares to not even eat them!?” she snarled, pacing the floor and chewing a claw angrily. Ibaraki had half a mind to storm down to his room and catch him off guard and maybe slam some sense into his stupid brain, how could he not care! Their master was totally deserving of way better than him if he just handed away her gifts without a care! She harrumphed and looked at the paper slip again feeling a pang of sympathy for her master. Ibaraki had confessed nearly a dozen times to Shuten and the elder oni never seemed to believe her and would always laugh it off with a cool smile. Cu Alter...wasn’t like Shuten though, he was cold and withdrawn but when it came down to it...he wouldn’t brush master’s feeling off so callously. 

He wasn’t aware the chocolate was a love confession. The oni gasped quietly at the thought; the bag had been unopened when he’d gifted it to her and it seemed he hadn’t even tasted the sweet itself, even looked disappointed when he’d turned his back to her. Something was up and granted, she had no idea what that was, but she needed to tell Cu before master had a chance to talk with him. She slipped the paper back into the sweets bag and made for his room at a sprint, she nearly knocked into Tamamo but ignored the cat woman’s cry of distress; Cu’s room was toward the end of the wing, near the berserker common room. Ibaraki stumbled to a halt, yelping softly as she spotted Cu Alter and Ritsuka seated comfortably on one of the common room sofas. 

She’d never seen a smile like that on the monstrous man before; it was open and raw, almost fragile...it was for their master. 

“-So did you like the chocolates I gave you, it took me forever to get that pattern to work.” Ritsuka mused softly, leaning closer into his space and watching him carefully. Ibaraki wondered why she was becoming so involved in trying to help the other out, this was going to end poorly and she had no idea how to stop the oncoming disaster without ratting Cu out that he’d given the chocolates away! She bounced on her toes watching the scene nervously, in truth part of it stemmed from Cu being a glorified babysitter for the other berserkers and maybe she wanted some brownie points when it came into consideration on activity nights but a good majority of it was because she didn’t want either of the upset. They were strangely...good together.

“I finished them already, they were very good.” he murmured, causing their master’s eyes to fly open and a deep flush to settle in her cheeks.

“O-Oh wow Cu, you finished them already?” she gasped softly, a shy smile pulling at her lips as she tugged at a strand of loose hair nervously. Cu made a noise of affirmation,

“Melted in the mouth just right, coated the tongue...they were very good.” His smile widened just a fraction with a slightly pleasant lilt to his voice and Ritsuka faltered, the words registering with her as having originally been those of a certain oni. Cu must have noticed the change because shortly after whatever emotion he had been displaying was gone, replaced by the neutral apathy. 

“You must have been hanging around Ibaraki, you don’t normally talk like that.” she murmured and Ibaraki blanched; she knew that tone. That was the tone of punishment, or at the very least disappointment! Ibaraki prepared to burst from hiding behind the wall, come clean, or lie through her teeth about stealing them, anything to redirect her master’s attention off Cu. She stilled as Ritsuka stood, steps purposeful as she left the common room, 

“I’ll see you later, Berserker.” she tsked, storming past Ibaraki’s hiding place but not noticing her presence. Cu didn’t move, just sat, massive tail twitching minutely against the floor. She steeled herself for his temper as she approached carefully, she’d seen him pissed before but she wasn’t sure what he was feeling now. 

“Cu…?” she announced herself and watched him startle though the slight jump of his shoulders almost wasn’t noticeable at first. 

“Hm? Ibaraki?” he turned, the cold aura that normally surrounded him was suffocating, he gave no indication that master had even been speaking with him; she retrieved the paper from the bag and set both into his lap, letting him read the note for himself. She expected some sort of visceral reaction, maybe even a rare expression of grief or regret; the silence was deafening. 

“I only just found the note, I was planning on saving the sweets but master made yours special and I wanted to know why…” she explained quickly and he shifted his gaze elsewhere, aloof in his actions as if it didn’t matter. 

“I think she intended for you to eat the sweets and discover the note at the bottom of the bag.” she continued and he broke the silence with a scoff

“I can’t taste them.” a pause, his jaw clenching and unclenching

“But you did! I gave you one to taste-”

“I can’t taste them!” he snarled, jerking out of his spot to tower over her. Ibaraki didn’t understand fully, he had tasted them, she’d let him have one of the chocolates. The question came to mind, he’d asked her what chocolate tasted like, what the chocolate he’d given had tasted like...it clicked. 

“...you can’t taste...?” she questioned softly and he stiffened, expression turning to a dark scowl. 

“No.” 

She knelt down to the spilled sweets bag and retrieved a chocolate quickly and offered it,

“If you eat this now, you’re saying you won’t be able to taste it?” she clarified somberly. He nodded, terse and stilted. Ibaraki blinked, thinking of the number of meals he never attended, the denied food and treats passed around the common room. 

“Can-can you taste anything?” she murmured and Cu snorted through his nose shaking his head,

“No. Everything is just...texture.” he gruffed and the smaller servant shuddered. A big part of her happiness came from lavish foods and wines drunk with good company. Meals spent in the canteen laughing and savoring the taste and quality;

“Have you tried-”

“I don’t have the capacity.” he simpered, “I’ve asked Da Vinci and it was a waste...my other senses are intact or even heightened...this one is just non-existent.”

Ibaraki’s frown deepened, looking to sweets and glancing at the soft pink note now crushed in Cu’s grasp;

“Why not just...tell master?” she offered and he leered at her, cocking his head in a condescending manner, 

“Like it would matter? What difference would it make whether she knew or not? What’s done is done.” 

“Because she could forgive you for not knowing of her confession! If she knew the truth you could make up-”

“Don’t forget our place, Berserker!” he spat venomously, “We’re tools. What we want or think we want doesn’t matter, we’re here to serve a purpose!” he hissed, the rosy pink note crumpling worse than before. Ibaraki’s heart was in her throat, watching a myriad of expressions pass over the other berserker, he was hurting but wouldn’t admit or ever show it. His tail knocked the sweets to the opposite end of the room and he left, stomping off towards his room without looking back, leaving Ibaraki sniffling quietly. 

Ibaraki gritted her teeth and puffed her cheeks, willing unshed tears to vanish, like hell she was going to cry over Cu snapping at her like that. He was hurting and had lashed out, she would help and it would be better; she had a starting point to try and help and that was Da Vinci.

He'd apparently consulted the genius servant about that matter which meant Da Vinci probably still had the data or some results to go off of. Ibaraki had never heard of a sense being completely gone or missing, the others were intact so why would one suffer? 

She gathered up the sweet bag, grumbling about a few that had scattered across the floor and her master would consider inedible from dirt. Ibaraki was an oni and she was not above a few floor chocolates, they were too good to waste and she was in good health. Plus, Chaldea was so sterile she doubted there was any dirt anywhere with how seriously the cleaning crew acted. 

Da Vinci was in her office, filing paperwork when Ibaraki approached, trying to look passive but ultimately coming off as a little suspicious.

"Ah...Ibaraki?" The elder servant's gaze narrowed looking around the oni for any strange anomalies or things. She'd just aided Shuten with the tower so she doubted Da Vinci would immediately be willing.

"Is there something you need?"

"Yes! Da Vinci, uh, well I am here on behalf of Cu Chulainn...Alter! Uh-"

"If he's putting in a request for activities in the berserker's commons he has to file that with Mash first. If it's a special circumstance then he can come here himself and do it." Da Vinci stated, tone clipped and annoyed. 

"No! I'm not here for that-" she waved her hands frantically frowning awkwardly,

"Cu Alter's sense of taste...he said he talked to you about it?" She questioned as politely as she could manage. Da Vinci schooled her expression, much like Cu's to unreadable neutral. 

"We discussed possible causes." She affirmed and Ibaraki nodded,

"Why do you think he can't taste?" Da Vinci sighed, deep and heavy as her shoulders sagged. 

"My theory was the other senses are heightened to a state that taste is being overwhelmed. It's not that he can't taste, it's that he isn't aware of that particular sense," She huffed "but that's a theory. Cu Alter stopped coming by before I could test anything."

"Is there any other possible cause?" Ibaraki asked, the previous explanation sort of going over her head. Da Vinci glowered at her but leaned back in her chair,

"Not right now. His spirit origin is undamaged and Medb stated there should be nothing wrong with her Cu Chulainn. She stated he's perfect so his sense of taste shouldn't be as weak as it is." She leveled Ibaraki with a soft glare. 

"I don't have time to try and work out a solution but...Paracelsus might be available to help." She folded her hands together and smiled a little, 

"Why is this concerning you, Ibaraki?"

"He couldn't taste chocolate made by master and I want to help." She stated proudly, banging a fist to her chest. Da Vinci chuckled quietly, 

"Of course sweets are involved...alright. Go see Paracelsus about something that could help, I'm sure if anyone can work up some sort of solution as I am too busy, it would be him." She waved the oni off and Ibaraki left the office with little argument. 

She bumped into Mash on the way to the lab, the petite girl looking frantic, 

"Ah! Sorry Ibaraki-san. I'm a little out of sorts...say do you happen to know why senpai is upset?" She looked worried; Ibaraki quickly recounted the events of the past few days. Mash frowned worrying a knuckle with her teeth gently in thought,

"So...if we figure out how to solve Cu Alter's lack of taste...we could possibly help both of them feel better!" She brightened cheeks flushing 

"I had a hunch senpai liked someone, helping her confess and maybe get together with Cu would be a wonderful thing!" Mash chimed softly and Ibaraki nodded enthusiastically. 

"Da Vinci said we should talk to Paracelsus, his alchemy might be able to help Cu and therefore save this confession." She took lead to the lab, Mash in tow as she burst into the lab, the sliding door clattering on the track as she repeatedly slammed the button to open it. 

"Ah Ibaraki you'll damage the circut-" Mash began

"Paracelsus!" Ibaraki bellowed to the belly of the lab, a startled yelp followed by a loud crash called their attention to a work table where a frazzled caster and assassin were attempting to put themselves in order. Mash turned a dozen shades of red before slapping her hands over her glasses; 

"C-congrats!" She squeaked and Paracelsus sputtered a quiet thank you in her direction as he tugged at his turtleneck to cover an array of tiny marks. 

"Eh?" Ibaraki looked between Mash and the caster, currently helping a rather wobbly legged Jekyll up from where he'd landed on the floor. 

"Paracelsus had been trying to court Dr. Jekyll for a few months, it seems they have managed to figure things out." Mash explained quietly to the oni while the other two continued to make themselves presentable. 

"Why the hell would you try and consummate it in the lab!?" Ibaraki demanded turning an equal amount of red,

"We weren't trying to consummate anything!" Jekyll cried indignantly, looking anywhere but the two girls that had barged into the lab,

"Things just got...a little carried away is all, we had no intention of having sex in the lab!" He continued. Paracelsus was quiet as the grave, looking guilty and the noise that escaped Jekyll was a little pathetic. 

"What you two get up to in the lab is none of my business, but I need his help for some sciency stuff!" Ibaraki coughed pointing at the caster fiddling with the hem of his coat. 

"Sciency stuff…?" He asked quietly and Mash cut in with an eager nod

"Yes! Senpai's love life might depend on it!" She exclaimed, gesturing for Ibaraki to explain. 

Paracelsus frowned as the oni described Cu Alter's condition and the love confession via chocolate he couldn't taste. Jekyll frowned and retrieved a few books from a nearby shelf as Paracelsus tapped his chin in thought. 

"...hm...I'm not entirely familiar with human anatomy as such to figure out why his sense of taste isn't working but Henry-"

"Already looking into it, Paracelsus." Jekyll replied sweetly and the caster turned to them.

"If we can narrow down the probable cause, I could possibly create a tonic to grant temporary use of the sense, I can't fix it permanently but I can make it better for a time." He smiled and Ibaraki pumped her fist in victory and grinning wildly at Mash. Paracelsus cleared his throat,

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, there is no guarantee it will work and I doubt Cu will come in for testing…"

"I trust you! You'll figure it out, now, Mash and I will set up a plan to reunite Master and Alter!" Ibaraki declared triumphantly and Mash made a noise, looking at Ibaraki bewildered. 

"Don't we need to just tell senpai what's going on, they'll work it out for themselves…"

"No! It has to be romantic, it has to spur Cu to declare how he feels about our master! He needs to try her chocolate in front of her and taste how she feels! She poured her heart into his chocolate and no doubt it hurt her greatly when he was caught in the lie." Ibaraki hummed quietly, thinking about the best way to ensure romance and confessions would come from the reunion and not another disaster. 

"...maybe Emiya could help us? Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I know the canteen is doing something special for couples!" Mash suggested, the oni turned with a slight frown

"Special how?"

"After the normal dinner schedule, they're allowing reservations for couples, candle lit dinner and a dessert to share! We could reserve a spot for senpai and Cu?" She explained and Ibaraki frowned

"That might be too public…"

"Then we ask Emiya to let them in after hours, they can have a smaller meal and dessert, Master is going to the regular dinner service with me so I can keep her distracted, then bring her in." Mash grinned excitedly and Ibaraki nodded in agreement

"That could work, our bigger issue is getting Cu to meet up with her...he's sorta in charge of the berserkers...I could maybe lure him in by pretending to be in trouble! Emiya could call him to the canteen saying I've gotten into something!"

"If he agrees to help." Mash placates as Ibaraki grabs her wrist and tugs her out of the lab to put the next part of the plan in action.

Emiya was doing dishes post the lunch rush, Ibaraki snagged a snack from the bar and munched on an apple while Mash did most of the talking, explaining the situation and what they'd like to do. Ibaraki watched the Archer carefully, his expression was schooled to a quirk of the lips and he sighed.

"I will help, but I'll need a hand in the kitchen if I am to stay later than planned on. I don't want to overwork the staff and it took a lot of hoop jumping for this candle lit thing to be allowed." He looked to the berserker oni with a smirk.

"Ibaraki, since Mash is going to keep master busy and you're the bait for a certain Alter...I would like for you to help me through the event. It will give credence to your plan, Cu not having seen you for a few hours and then suddenly you're in trouble in the kitchen." He grinned. Ibaraki grumbled lowly, claiming it was her plan to begin with and how unfair that would be, but it would give her something to do and she could see when the crowd thinned out first hand. It would allow for perfect timing and for the two to have the canteen to themselves to work through their issues.

"Grrrr...Fine! I'll help, it's for master's sake anyhow so I bet there will be a tasty reward in the near future when she realizes how helpful I was!" She cheered, causing Emiya to chuckle quietly. 

"I will expect to see you here at 5:30 pm sharp. That's before the candle lit event is supposed to start and you can help arrange tables, ok?" He instructed pleasantly, she nodded and turned to Mash with a wicked grin.

"Master will have no idea what hit her, a romantic date with Cu Alter and a love confession no doubt! She can't possibly stay angry at him!" She assured while they took their leave of the kitchen and Mash bid her a good afternoon, explaining she was going to check on Ritsuka.

Valentine's day itself was an explosion of sugar and colorful decor. Breakfast had a fruit bar with chocolate covered strawberries that Ibaraki had helped herself to joyously before popping over to the lab to check on the tonic. The two sciency servants weren't currently trying to go at it when she arrived but a distinct smell of cleaning chemicals had her sending wry knowing smirks Jekyll's way as Paracelsus explained the tonic to her. All of it going over her head.

"So it'll work?"

"Yes... hopefully. Jekyll narrowed down the cause to it more than likely being that his sense of taste is being overwhelmed by one particular sense." Paracelsus explained cooly, 

"Da Vinci's theory was accurate but not quite correct. We think it's his sense of smell that's causing most of his taste receptors to not register, his brain just isn't getting the signals or indications of taste even though, we're assuming, the salivary glands and taste receptors are all in working order." Paracelsus grinned expectantly and Ibaraki grunted looking confused. He sighed heavily but didn't chide her, just shook his head 

"If everything in his mouth is working right the tonic will work."

"Awesome! I knew you would pull it off!" She clapped for them, making a show of her excitement when he showed her a lime green, syrup like substance. 

"An ounce of this and hopefully, Cu will be able to taste Master's chocolate and perhaps they can work things out for the best." The caster mused softly glancing over to Jekyll and they shared a look that made Ibaraki almost jealous. It was like they were having a conversation without words and Ibaraki sort of longed for something similar but she left it at that and grinned triumphantly, locating Mash to inform her the tonic was a success...as of right now. 

Mash clapped softly, sharing her excitement before she frowned weakly;

"Senpai was really standoffish last night, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Mash murmured and Ibaraki snorted through her nose

"We'll fix it tonight, no doubt about it! Master will be back to her old self." She grinned and bided her time until she needed to show up to the canteen, lazing around Chaldea and enjoying sweets gifted to her by friends and some staff who appreciated her lack of trouble causing antics. She did avoid normal haunts, strategically picking new spots or hanging around others that Shuten wouldn’t expect her too; Ibaraki showed up to the canteen only a few minutes late. Emiya was irritated but not so much so that he’d forgo the plan and Tamano berserker lent her a frilly apron to try and create professional airs. 

“Wash your hands thoroughly! We’ll be taking orders and serving food like a Maid Cafe! We need to uphold the name of this event or there might not be another one like it,” the cat-like woman instructed, Emiya stepping in to tie the apron strings around the oni’s slim waist. Ibaraki huffed and pouted as the other berserker tugged her this way and that, asking Emiya to pull her messy tangle of blonde hair into a loose ponytail. The archer provided help for both berserker's as Tamamo couldn’t with her strange cat paw gloves that she couldn’t remove...for some reason. 

“I won’t make you wear a hair net but please be mindful of your hair and keep it out of the food!” He chided, looking between the two of them with a soft glare,

“I expect good behavior, no stealing food, professional attitude.” he instructed crossing his arms as both girls gave him a mock salute and he returned to the kitchen for final prep while the girls and a few other Chaldea employees set up a romantic atmosphere with table cloths, candles, and some fake flower centerpieces. 

Servants began to show up for reservations they’d made via a sign up sheet; Tamamo greeted and led them to tables where Ibaraki and staff were expected to take drink orders and offer options for the main meal which was just what had been served for dinner but she guessed that the romantic atmosphere made it a little more exciting to enjoy and having someone wait on you probably felt nice too. Some staff members joined the mix of tables, having liked the idea as well, some claiming it had been ages since they’d been inside a restaurant and she believed it in part. 

It wasn’t difficult for an oni like herself the work was rather trivial, hard to mess up when the options were limited to fish or steak with the same side dishes and the variety of beverages being limited as well. 

She served a variety of servants of differing classes and made sure she was...politeish? She only dumped sparkling cider in Caesar's lap when he tugged at her hair to get her attention, saying her name would have sufficed. It took several minutes and Cleopatra's placating to get the saber to settle down as he attempted to scold the oni who merely sneered and threatened to dump the whole bottle next time. 

It felt like it took an eternity for the reservations to clear out, Paracelsus and Jekyll came in at the last minute; grinning cheekily as they provided an invitation from Emiya.

“He thought it would be suspicious if Master saw us hanging around the event but not actually participating, so naturally we thought we would bring the tonic and have a nice dinner date.” Paracelsus explained, fingers intertwining with a rather nervous looking doctor,

“We don’t mean to impose! Emiya said it would be fine!” he tittered softly and Ibaraki scoffed, leading them to a table off to the side but with a clear view of the chosen table that would seat master and berserker. It had enough space for Cu Alter’s massive tail and allowed for everyone to have a clear vantage of the situation if anything began to go south. The last couple not a part of the plan departed and Ibaraki was given official approval to close the doors once the staff helping had departed with slices of rich cake in hand as thanks for working during the event. Emiya let out a deep sigh as he exited the kitchen and glanced at a nearby clock,

“Mash should be bringing Ritsuka any minute now, Tamamo; go fetch Cu Alter. Tell him I caught Ibaraki messing around in the kitchen and I need his help dealing with her. Ibaraki, get the table ready.” he flashes her a smile and heads back to prepare the last entrees while Ibaraki tidies up the area and lights the candles with a quick snap of her fingers. Paracelsus produces a small shot glass and fills it with the emerald liquid, placing it next to the glass that would be Cu’s,

“Convenient that tonight's meal isn't so too complex, he should be able to differentiate tastes properly.” he hums and Ibaraki snorts 

“You have to convince him to drink it first before we can hope he tastes anything.” she teases and the caster frowns, having not quite thought of a scenario where Cu would refuse an opportunity to taste. The oni fetches a tiny dish from the kitchen and sets it towards the center, placing the few remaining chocolate left of master’s confession to Cu,

“If a meal won’t convince him then maybe chocolate from master will!” she cheered and skittered off to continue taking down the decorations from tables not in use. Mash and Ritsuka arrived first under the guise of inspecting how it went, their master smiling as Jekyll enthusiastically explained his evening in depth... effectively trapping her for a few moments.

Ibaraki did a quick once over of the remaining table as Cu Alter arrived, looked sour and temperamental; Emiya approached quickly before the larger man could charge her, no doubt planning on grounding her to her room. They spoke in hushed, almost yell whisper tones as Emiya tried to explain the plan without really giving anything away and saving Ibaraki's hide.

Master had still been engrossed in the idle chatter, Paracelsus having joined in to recount how his confession had gone and how Jekyll had been almost moved to tears and how Hyde was quite the cuddler as the assassin servant sank deeper into his chair turning crimson. 

It allowed for Ibaraki to hastily make her way to Cu without getting caught only for him to snap at her,

"The hell are you trying to pull here!?" He hissed, keeping his voice low. 

"A super special operation to mend you and master's relationship!" She declared in a whisper and the Alter was speechless for a long moment, stunned with confusion as he processed her words. 

"Ibaraki no, you can't be serious!?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned quietly.

"Dead serious! I feel partially responsible so I want to help…" she pursed her lips and watched him closely as he worked his jaw, 

"...it's not your place, Ibaraki." He gruffed and she puffed her chest and placed a fist over her heart

"Of course it is! My pride as an oni rests upon it, what kind of oni would I be if I didn't encourage selfish desires?" She teased and he withered a bit, tension draining from his frame. 

"...there's no guarantee, your plan might fail."

"Nu-uh! I have thought of every possible outcome!" She grinned and he scowled

"If I refuse to participate?" She snorted and put her hands on her hips grinning mischievously,

"You don't have a choice, you have to help out master! You set a precedent...of men she'll be interested in after Chaldea." Emiya wheezed 

"That's your plan!?" He balked looking as if she'd grown a second head. Cu snickered and sighed deeply, he looked tired suddenly, eyes sunken. 

"Fine, fine. I'll play along...if it would clear the bad air." He smirked "Not sure I'm a good example though, I've hurt her." Ibaraki scoffed 

"But admitting your mistakes, apologizing...showing her what a real man should do in times like this…" she explained gently.

"...I think she'd like that." Emiya commented dryly and Ibaraki sneered

"Exactly! It's more for her sake but it's in part good for you too. You can let her go in the end knowing she'll find herself a good man." Cu visibly winced at that, perhaps it hurt to think about the end, or a time when he'd have to part from their master.

"Come." She jeers, tugged the beastly man towards the table digging in her heels when he resisted albeit briefly. 

Master finally noticed them, confused anger dancing across her face at the approach of the older berserker. Ibaraki flashed Ritsuka a weak smile

"If master would be so kind as to take her seat we can get started." She offered and the young woman tsked,

"What is this Ibaraki?"

"A master plan, by yours truly! All will be revealed in time now...SIT!" she snarled to the both of them, Ritsuka flopping into the chair and grumbling under her breath; Cu didn't take his seat for a long moment, eyes shifting between the table and master. 

Ibaraki shoved him carefully, making a point but also avoiding death by tail as it coiled dangerously close to her, he glared as he took the empty seat, a quiet warning for the oni to never do it again. She waved him off, handing each a simple cardstock menu she'd been using for the entire evening, keeping the air of a waitress.

"Emiya has taken the liberty to reserve a main course and desert for your enjoyment this evening." 

"I've already eaten." Ritsuka clipped glaring at the centerpiece as she offered the cardstock back to Ibaraki. 

"Smaller portions! More snack than meal." Ibaraki groused casting a glance to Cu who hadn't given his opinion on the matter. 

"...I'm not interested." He murmured and she seized the opportunity, hurriedly gesturing Paracelsus over. 

"Actually, perhaps this meal you should show a little interest. In my greatness, my master plan included a wondrous solution to your little known problem." She looked to the caster, pulling at strands of hair nervously with the Alter's eyes on him.

"... uh, well-" he fidgeted and master took a little pity on him, softening her gaze and spoke gently 

"Take your time, there's no rush."

"...the tonic on the table, Jekyll and myself developed it based on the theory your sense of smell is sending too many signals." Paracelsus managed under the calculating gaze, in an instant the scrutiny was directed into curiosity as the berserker examined the green liquid.

"We're assuming that the overwhelm of data makes it seem like your sense of taste isn't working at all, but rather it's actually too faint to detect." He continued and Ibaraki grinned excitedly as that little tidbit got master looking at Cu, her brow furrowing.

"If it works you should be able to tell immediately." The caster assured, urging the larger to drink the tonic, nodding enthusiastically as Cu brought the small glass to his lips. 

"It smells awful." He muttered and knocked it back much like taking a shot only to lurch forward in an attempt to spit it out; Ibaraki jumped in, slapping a hand over his mouth and clamping it shut,

"Swallow." She instructed; Cu winced and she didn't release him until she was certain he had and watched his adam's apple shift. 

"That was disgusting!" He snarled when she'd backed away, gagging into his fist. Paracelsus smirked cocking his head to the side,

"So you could taste it?" 

"Of course I tasted that! It was fowl! How could you think that was even safe for consumption!?" He demanded ignoring the quiet snicker of the others. 

"Well, I suppose it worked." Paracelsus concluded and made a hasty retreat as a tail scraped along the linoleum intent to knock the caster on his ass. 

"How long have you been unable to taste?" Ritsuka asked quietly, Ibaraki taking their menus and deciding for them with an irritated sigh. 

"...since before I was summoned." He stated, looking away; inferring it had been an issue even during the singularity he had been a part of. Seems Medb wasn't an all perfect creator. 

Ibaraki returned quickly with a bottle of non-alcoholic cider, it was mild and sweet and would probably help Cu look less like he'd been snacking on umeboshi all afternoon. 

"Why didn't you mention it?" 

"Didn't seem important...I'm a servant, things like food aren't necessary to my existence." He answered eyeing the pale amber liquid she'd poured for him. Ritsuka took an appreciative drink, prompting Cu to at least manage a sip before making final judgment. Ibaraki swayed excitedly when he didn't immediately reject or set the glass to the side, opting for another, longer drink. 

"...we could have tried to help you earlier."

"Master, you have better things to be working on, a faulty sense of taste is trivial especially when I rarely find myself eating or drinking. You need to worry about yourself first." He huffed, smirking at her fondly. The room was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, everyone fixating on the seated couple and straining to hear her reply. 

"It's not trivial, servant matters are never trivial, Berserker." Ouch. Still using formalities, Ibaraki rolled her eyes and refilled their glasses while Tamamo retrieved plates of food, portioned small enough to not cause any discomfort. 

"Well, then consider my matters trivial. Focus on everyone else's."

"It's not trivial if it's you!" She snapped jostling the table with a hard look sent his way. 

"You matter to me! Why do you-" she gritted her teeth and fisted the fabric of her skirt, twisting it in her hands,

"You show such indifference to yourself. Why is it my caring about you is only met with indifference when you've been so open with me before! We've established our feelings, you can tell me anything!" She continued, voice growing strained with emotion. Cu, to his credit, managed a weak sneer before it crumpled easily under the weight of her words, settling on something Ibaraki couldn't identify. 

"In the grand scheme of things, I am temporary, I'm a tool to serve you and your goals. Ritsuka I can't-" 

"Like hell you can't!? What's different? Because I gave you chocolate? Because I caught you in a lie to save face!?" She demanded slamming her hands on the table. 

"You reminded me of my place." He growled, impossibly cold as he spoke to her. The fight seemed to drain out of her all at once, she sat back in her seat and braced herself against the table. 

"...I shouldn't have been so cruel as to do that...after spending so much time trying to convince you otherwise…" she murmured and sighed heavily, shoulders hunching. 

The berserker huffed quietly, glancing to her chocolates on the dish as Tamamo approached with their meals. Cu shifted and picked a piece, examining it skeptically before popping it in his mouth and leaning back looking indifferent. Ibaraki stared, watching him assess the chocolate again, this time there was no deep seeded sorrow or pain in his expression. He looked perplexed, working the chocolate presumably back and forth in his mouth. 

“It's good but I don’t know how to describe why it’s good…maybe because you made it for me." he snorted and reached for another eyeing a flushed master who could only sputter out a weak excuse. Ibaraki smirked as they began the meal; Cu trying things hesitantly and returning often for a drink of the cider. She watched their exchanges, that rare, soft smile returning for small moments when he forgot they weren’t truly alone, it suited him. 

He wasn't pleasant to be around, many complained it took long stretches of time to get used to him and for him to warm up to others. For their master, he was soft and open, his loyalty unending and strong. If Ibaraki had to guess why Ritsuka had chosen dark chocolate for Cu’s valentine it would have to be that he was, in a way, like the bitter sweet confection. An acquired taste, meant to be truly enjoyed by those who appreciated the complexity. 

Cu was watching and listening, Ritsuka speaking idly about the event, the chocolate gardens, the mess many servants had made going out of their way to gift her sweets. He looked vulnerable, soft, raw...open...as if Ritsuka was the only person in the room. Ibaraki didn't think someone like Cu could ever look like that, too hardened and closed off from everyone to let someone get near and show him affection. Ritsuka even noticed, smiling warmly at him,

"I am sorry, Cu. For insinuating that you are only meant to fill a berserker's role. We've been together a long time...and shared moments together." She squirmed, turning a rosy shade;

"I built you up and I am sure it hurt for me to tear you down so suddenly over something like a silly bag of chocolates." She grunted and Cu reached across the table, hand resting an inch from hers, as if she'd lash out at him. 

"It wasn't silly...you put your feelings into them. You worked hard to make them and that’s part of the value in them.” he paused, frowning a little.

"I didn't want to make you think I wasn't bothered to eat them...so I lied. You mean alot to me…" he trailed off, turning a sickly shade that Ibaraki assumed was a blush. She chalked this up to an absolute win, that was basically an admission of their feelings just as dessert was brought to the table. Angel food cake with strawberry compote and chocolate shavings, Ibaraki had already sampled the confection as a reward earlier and she had to say it was divine, almost enough to kill her on the spot. 

“You mean alot to me too…” Ritsuka murmured, throat thick with emotion. Cu managed that soft smile only meant for her and cut a portion of cake to feed her, she accepted and hummed pleasantly. She offered a bite to Cu, he still hesitated for a moment but Ibaraki could see the faint spark in his eyes at the taste. 

Ritsuka chuckled softly, "It appears you have a bit of a sweet tooth." The color in his cheeks was the barest shade of pink but Cu looked the happiest Ibaraki had probably ever seen him in her entire existence of knowing him here in Chaldea. 

"Maybe...I prefer this over the potatoes...salty." he grimaced and she huffed,

"They were not that salty! You just think they were because you've never tasted them before."

"I think Emiya is going to give you hypertension because they were very salty, Ritsuka." He grinned playfully and Master swatted at him teasingly as she accepted another bite of cake. The two finished the cake and continued casual conversation as Ibaraki cleared the dishes; the last of Master's chocolates were shared and onlookers ambled out, heading to their respective destinations. Though the smaller berserker could sense them lingering, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Walk with me?" Ritsuka stood offering her hand to Cu who took it, only slightly hesitant before allowing her to lead the way. Ibaraki startled when Cu flashed her a look, a genuine smile and warm eyes, he looked soft, something Ibaraki had never seen before on his normally stoic face. 

"Thank you." Was whispered carefully to the room, the Alter not one for expressing gratitude but the Oni was glad that it all worked out. Against better judgement she followed them, though it was no surprise that her hiding spot just out of sight of Master's room was occupied by the rest of the group who had helped.

Mash peeked around the corner the same time as Ibaraki, watching Ritsuka and Cu speak in hushed tones. Emiya and Tamamo even joined them, quiet as the grave as they slid in close to the girls for a better view. Paracelsus and Jeykll had slipped away earlier for their own Valentine's evening but had requested to know the results of their efforts and Ibaraki broke into a wide grin as Ritsuka pulled Cu Alter closer. 

She spoke in quiet whispers, the Berserker in her arms frowned quizzically before closing his eyes; Ritsuka waited for a brief moment before shifting onto the tips of her toes and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. His tail jolted, wagging briskly as he deepened it, the softest noise escaping both Master and Servant. Ibaraki cheered silently the rest of the group joining in the silent cheer.

Ritsuka, suddenly emboldened by the gesture, took the Berserker by surprise, jostling his weight to press his back against the wall and shift his hips into hers. Ibaraki balked, covering Mash's eyes quickly just as Cu let out probably the most debauched noise she'd ever heard, and she hung out with Shuten on the daily. Mash was completely scarlet, not having expected her Master to be so...forward. 

The group shuffled away quietly, thoroughly embarrassed at having witnessed and heard Cu's reaction to their Master. While gladdened to know their bond had been repaired and flourishing, no one had asked for the view of Cu fondling Ritsuka while she slid her hand down the front of his body suit with eerily practiced ease. 

"Well...that was something." Emiya grunted, bidding them goodnight as he headed to his own room; Ibaraki and Tamamo escorted Mash to her room wishing her a happy Valentine's before heading to their respective wing and rooms. Ibaraki entered her key code and the door slid open, she shuffled in without much thought before pausing, taking note of faint candle light. 

"There you are!"

"Eh!?" The Oni startled, staring at a rather nude Shuten situated on her bed watching her passively. 

"I was wondering when you'd show, you've been avoiding me!" She slid from the bed with a box in hand looking sultry. Ibaraki would expect her to be a little miffed at being avoided but instead she looked what Ibaraki could only assume to be arousal. It wasn't like the Berserker had been playing hard to get though! She just wanted some distance.

"...ah…" Ibaraki went scarlet, looking anywhere but Shuten and her creamy soft skin. 

"I made you chocolate...I thought we could share…" she murmured huskily in the other oni's ear; clearly Ibaraki's avoidance of her hadn't been acting as the deterrent she thought it would, if anything it only seemed to attract her. Ibaraki looked to the box of chocolates and finally to Shuten, who'd even gone so far as to tie a little ribbon around her neck. The Assassin looked pleased at the attention, shifting her hips and shaking the box to jostle the sweets.

"Wouldn't it be nice to share with me? I made them special…"

"Ah- y-yes...it would be nice to share... wouldn't it...Shuten." a chocolate was at her lips, being pressed there by the elder oni's elegant fingers, a delighted smirk on her lips. The confection was some sort of bonbon with a syrup center though it was hard to focus on the exact flavor with Shuten pressing her lips to Ibaraki's; intending to share the chocolate in a manner of ways. 

Some Valentine's Day, huh?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be super short and sweet but then I missed Valentine's day and just finished up the event and worked on it more until it became a pretty long, but satisfying one shot.
> 
> Ibaraki's end is a little rushed but even though Shuten is aloof and playfully around Ibaraki I do think she likes her in some way. How you interpret the relationship is up to you though! Whether is mutual or not.
> 
> Thanks for readinggggg....


End file.
